Te Amo Pelirroja
by ShopieB
Summary: — No es justo que te tengas que ir... — Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo... — Cuídate y no olvides que te amo -le dijo Ginny... — Yo también Te Amo Pelirroja - le respondió él sonriendo, antes de marcharse. One-Shot para el concurso Hanny Awards 2013 del Foro CyM bajo el seudónimo de Dianne Malfoy


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecer, son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowiling, yo solo estoy jugando un rato con ellos.**

**Este one-shot fue escrito especialmente para el concurso Hanny Awards 2013 del Foro Chocolate y Menta**

* * *

**Te amo pelirroja**

— Entonces Harry… ¿si me acompañaras al departamento de Transporte Mágicos hoy? — preguntó Ron desinteresadamente.

— ¿Para qué? — le pregunto Harry como respuesta.

Ron rodo los ojos antes de contestar, con voz cancina, ya había notado que justamente ese día Harry estaba especialmente distraído.

— Para saber con exactitud a qué hora llega el transportador de Ginevra.

— ¿Ginevra? — preguntó al no reconocer el nombre y por lo tanto no entender de quién hablaba su amigo.

Ron volvió a rodar los ojos, ya había notado que justamente ese día Harry estaba especialmente distraído.

— Si, Ginevra, mi hermanita, ya sabes la pequeña pelirroja con pecas y ojos cafés como los de mi mamá, que se fue a vivir con Bill a Francia hace 10 años — Harry solo lo miro como si no recordara nada. — Tu no la conociste por mucho, ella se fue recién empezaba el verano cuando nosotros terminamos nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

— ¡Ahhh! — Dijo después de pensarlo un poco — claro, ya sé, la niña que siempre quería jugar Quidditch contigo y tus hermanos, pero ustedes no la dejaban coger ni una escoba — Comento cuando se acordó de una pequeña pelirroja tan parecida a sus hermanos.

— Exacto ella — dijo feliz Ron de que su amigo la recordara.

— No sabía que volvería a Inglaterra, Alguna vez le escuche a Hermione decir que estaba muy feliz en Francia.

Tras las palabras de Harry, Ron refunfuño algo por lo bajo, lo cual el pelinegro decidió ignorar.

— Cómo sea, me acompañaras, sí o no. — Volvió a insistir Ron.

— Lo siento Ron, tendrás que preguntarle a Hermione, porque yo no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Ron bastante extrañado y antes de que su amigo contestara siguió hablando — No me digas que tienes informes que presentar, porque ayer te quedaste hasta muy tarde terminando todos los que tenías estancados.

Al escuchar lo último Harry lo miro ofendido.

— No habría sido tanto, si cierto compañero mío, hubiera hecho bien su parte. —Exclamo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No es mi culpa, que Hermione no me haya querido ayudar y tú mejor que nadie sabe que para las redacciones no soy muy bueno — Respondió con suficiencia hacia la última parte el pelirrojo.

— Ron… ya no estamos en Hogwarts y es entendible que ella no te quisiera ayudar — El pelirrojo iba a contestarle algo, pero Harry lo ignoro y siguió hablando — Además ella no pertenece al cuartel de Aurores, y las misiones en su mayoría son secretas, la información de estas no puede salir del cuartel.

— ¿Te escuchas amigo? Suenas como ella —Harry lo miro sin entender a que se refería — eso mismo fue lo que me dijo.

— Es que es verdad —dijo el pelinegro rodando los ojos.

— Como sea, nos distraemos del tema principal, ¿Por qué no me acompañaras?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber a qué hora llega? — pregunto Harry mirando a Ron con confusión pues todavía no entendía para que necesitaba la hora de llegada de su hermana — Como sea, le puedes preguntar a ella por medio de una carta ¿no?

Ron lo miro con rencor, rodo los ojos, y estuvo tentar en tirarle el envase de tinta que tenía en frente directo a la cabeza, a ver si dejaba de ser tan distraído.

—TÚ —dijo señalando para hacer más énfasis a lo que iba a decir — Almorzaste ayer con Hermione y conmigo ¿o me equivoco? — Harry lo miro y asintió.

— En El Caldero Chorreante, lo recuerdo — confirmo Harry antes de que su amigo le preguntara por eso también.

— Exacto y ¿de qué hablamos?

Harry miro al pelirrojo abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la volvió a cerrar, ya que desde la semana anterior que no estaba poniendo mucha atención por culpa de la cena de hoy.

— No lo recuerdas — lo acuso Ron al ver que Harry no respondía, y el pelinegro solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado.

— Los gemelos quieren hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para Ginevra y yo soy el encargado de saber a qué hora llega, para así recogerla y entretenerla de ser el caso, para que ellos terminen con lo que sea que estén haciendo.

— ¡Ahhh! — Dijo Harry mientras recordaba vagamente el tema principal del almuerzo que tuvo el día anterior con sus amigos, y planteándose muy seriamente en conseguir un pensadero. — Si ya me acuerdo de algo. —dijo para después cambiar levemente el tema — Como sea, igual como ya te lo dije no te puedo acompañar, además no entiendo para que necesitas que vaya contigo, ni que te fueras a perder —dijo lo último con un deje de burla, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo —, No saldrás del ministerio, el cual conoces desde que eras un niño.

— No quiero ir solo, además, allí trabaja Parvati y desde que termine con Lavender en séptimo, no es que sea su persona favorita en el mundo, y no entiendo por qué, fue con su amiga con quien terminé, no con ella.

Harry después de escuchar aquello volvió a rodar los ojos.

— Por eso vuelvo y te digo, dile a Hermione que te acompañe ella no se deja intimidar por Parvati.

— Porque no me quieres contar que tienes que hacer hoy en la tarde, para que no me puedas acompañar — dijo Ron empezando a desesperarse por no saber que ocurría con su amigo, ya que Harry no es de los que guardan secretos.

Al ver que Harry se quedó callado lo miro a los ojos, era obvio que él no le iba a decir nada, pero alguien más debía de saber, muy probablemente Sirius o James lo supieran y tendría que averiguar, pero eso tendría que esperar a después de su visita al departamento de transportes mágicos, y gimió de solo pensar en esa visita.

— Te contare… —hizo una pausa— después, por el momento tengo cosas que hacer, Si Sirius o Kingsley preguntan por mí, diles que mi padre me dio permiso de salir temprano.

— ¿Por qué el ministro preguntaría por ti? —pregunto extrañado de Harry supiera que el ministro de verdad lo podría necesitar.

— Si no hubieras llegado tarde a la reunión de esta mañana lo sabrías — dijo Harry calmadamente mientras se terminaba de poner su capa.

— Para eso tengo a mi mejor amigo que siempre me cuentas que sucede.

— Pues en esta ocasión no será así, pues tu mejor amigo va de salida, y tendrás que esperar hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

— ¿No… Volverás? — dijo Ron mirándolo bastante sorprendido.

— Te acabo de decir que mi padre me dio permiso para salir temprano hoy.

— Si, pero pensé que regresarías después del almuerzo.

— No, me tomare la tarde libre… — dijo Harry ya casi en la puerta del cubículo que compartía con Ron — A propósito Ron, en la mañana Sirius dijo que quería el informe del tráfico de alfombras hecho por ti. —dicho esto se marchó dejando a Ron en un estado de shock.

…

— Weasley el informe de las alfombras en mi escritorio para antes de las 5:00 PM — dijo Sirius al pasar por la puerta del cubículo a un Ron que todavía no salía del shock inicial, de saber que tenía que entregar un informe y Harry a sabiendas de eso se marchaba y lo dejaba solo, y todavía no había ido a la oficina de trasladores… Definitivamente estaba frito.

**H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.**

Harry acaba de llegar al restaurante muggle donde su tortura comenzaría, y rogaba a Merlín que aquella reunión no se demorara mucho pues _ella_ llegaría a las 4:00 PM y realmente esperaba haber terminado con todo ese embrollo antes de esa hora; Cuando ya todo estaba por acabar es cuando agradecía que su hermana y su madre se hubieran hecho cargo de la decoración de su apartamento.

Mientras se acomodaba en una discreta mesa en aquel restaurante, sintió como vibraba algo en su bolsillo, sabía que era, así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño a contestar con una sonrisa.

Una vez en el baño y tras asegurase que no había nadie, saco el espejo de su bolsillo y con una sonrisa la saludo.

— _Por qué te demoraste tanto. _—le contesto la chica al otro lado del espejo con un tierno puchero.

— Lo siento, tenía que buscar un lugar discreto para contestar y que no llamara demasiado la atención.

— _¿Estas en algún lugar muggle?_

— Si —fue la escueta respuesta de Harry.

— _Ya lo hiciste _— comento ella emocionada y Harry vio como sus ojos castaños se iluminaban.

— No, aun no — respondió Harry con cuidado,

— _¡Pero Harry! _— le reprocho la chica en el espejo — _me lo prometiste _— termino con otro puchero y Harry solo sonrió a la pequeña manipuladora — _me dijiste que todo habría acabado para cuando me fuera a vivir a Londres y llego en un par de horas _—le dijo con un deje de enojo, haciendo que sus blancas mejillas se coloreara de un adorable color rojo, haciendo que Harry le sonriera al espejo.

— Y así será, ya lo veras.

— ¿_Estás seguro? _—le pregunto ella no muy convencida.

— Claro, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?

— Eh… —empezó ella pero Harry la interrumpió.

— Fue solo una vez, y al final del día te conté la verdad ¿o no?

— _Este bien, te creeré _—le contesto enfurruñada.

— Te veré a las cuatro en mi apartamento.

— _Aja, iré del ministerio directamente a tu apartamento._

— Te veo allá, te amo no lo olvides — se despidió Harry de la chica.

— _Yo también te amo Harry._

…

— Me vas a decir sí o no porque un restaurante muggle. — Le pregunto una chica a Harry después de que le sirvieran la comida.

— Me gusta el lugar, además la comida es buena —fue la simple respuesta de Harry.

— Pero hay algo mas — insistió la chica.

— Quiero tener un almuerzo tranquilo y discreto. — Respondió Harry, pero la chica frente a él noto que había algo en su novio; no por nada habían sido novios desde su sexto año en Hogwarts. Aunque en el último año se hubiesen visto menos de cinco veces, ahora ella estaba de regreso y todo volvería a ser como antes, como cuando recién Harry había salido del colegio (ella era un año mayor que él, pero eso nunca importo).

— Si querías un almuerzo tranquilo y discreto, mejor hubiéramos ido a tu apartamento — le respondió la chica con una sensual sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. —No lo conozco, te mudaste meses después de que me fui y las veces que he venido a visitarte han sido tan cortas que no he tenido la oportunidad de ir. —dijo haciendo un puchero que pretendía conmoviera a Harry, pero él al verlo no sintió ganas, más que desear terminar con todo eso cuanto antes

Durante la cena Harry comía y respondía con monosílabos a lo que ella le preguntaba, de verdad quería que terminaran bien, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que ella dijo algo que llamo su completa atención.

— Ayer en la tarde estaba en el callejón Diagon, y me encontré con Hermione y una de las chicas que estaba en tu equipo de Quidditch del colegio — Empezó ella, y al ver que por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado tenía la total atención de Harry, continuo más emocionada — Al parecer llega la hermana menor de los Weasley de Francia, y le van hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida, pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabía ¿no?

— Si algo me comentaron… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

— Pues eso, van a hacer una fiesta a la que me imagino estas invitado, y no entiendo por qué no los has hecho tú — Harry la miro interrogándola no entendía para que quería ir a esa fiesta, ella y Hermione y Ron, nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos. Ella al ver la mirada de Harry y saberla interpretar contesto —Bueno ese no es el caso, el caso es que tus amigas me ignoraron, me trataron como si fuera una desconocida, en especial Hermione, me trato como si yo no fuera tu novia, está bien que nos distanciáramos un poco durante los últimos 13 meses por mis estudios, pero sigo siendo tu novia Harry — dijo la chica molesta y Harry se removió incomodo bajo la atenta mirada de su "novia"

— Ahhh… pues de eso precisamente te quería hablar — empezó Harry asustado un poco por la reacción que podría tener la chica sentada frente a él.

— Si es para invitarme a la fiesta de bienvenida de la chica Weasley, claro que iré contigo — dijo animada de poder ir a esa fiesta que al parecer iba a ser todo un acontecimiento social y decidió ignorar la aparente incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de Harry.

— Ahhh… — se aclaró la garganta ya que sentía seca por lo que iba a decir a continuación — en realidad no es para eso.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo

— No sé si voy a ir, no conozco a Ginevra o por lo menos no la recuerdo bien — Empezó Harry dándose un poco más de tiempo.

— Eso no es importante Harry, igual iremos juntos si te aburres con ellos voy a estar contigo. — Respondió la chica un poco exasperada porque a su novio no le gustaran las fiestas.

— Déjame terminar de hablar por favor Cho — la chica asintió y Harry volvió a aspirar fuertemente para continuar hablando — Como ya te había dicho no sé si voy a ir a la dichosa fiesta es una de las razones por las cuales no te había dicho, la otra es un poco más complicada — Cuando Harry dijo aquello la pelinegra supo que algo no iba bien, además de que Harry ni siquiera la estaba viendo a ella mientras hablaba —. Cuando tú me dijiste que te ibas de Inglaterra te comente que a mí no se me da eso de las relaciones a larga distancia, te dije que podíamos terminar y que cuando tú volvieras si queríamos lo podíamos volver a intentar.

— Y yo te dije que no era necesario, porque yo sabía lo que sentía por ti y al revés y por lo tanto no había razón para que termináramos — termino con voz contenida y Harry se atrevió a mirarla y pudo prever que se iba poner a llorar, razón por la que volvió a desviar la vista, verla llorar fue la razón por la que desistió de terminar con ella un año atrás.

— Pero resulta que yo en este momento cambie, y ya no siento lo mismo, el tiempo y la distancia, en lugar de fortalecer nuestra relación la acabo.

— Qué me estas queriendo decir Harry Potter — dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto contenido.

— Que quiero terminar esto, sea lo que sea que tengamos.

— No, Harry te estas equivocando, porque ya no abra más distancia entre nosotros, yo no me iré mas y podemos estar juntos — Rogo.

— Pero yo no quiero Cho, por favor no hagas esto más duro.

— Pero no entiendo que es lo que pasó, acaso hay otra, o fue tu amiguita Hermione la que te convenció para que terminaras conmigo —comenzó ella demostrando que estaba enojada, pero Harry no sabía si era con él o por otra razón — Claro como yo nunca le he caído bien — y con esa última frase Harry se dio cuenta que el enojo era con Hermione porque pensaba que era la razón por la que habían terminado.

Harry suspiro.

— Baja la voz, por favor, no hagas un espectáculo tú no eres así, no hay otra mujer, y no es culpa de Hermione, me ofende que pienses que me dejaría manipular de esa forma. Es por mí, y es por ti, porque no quiero hacerte daño.

— Pero Harry…

— No Cho… entiéndelo yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, seguir juntos lo único que haría es que nos hiciéramos daño.

— ¿Estás seguro Harry? Porque si yo salgo por esa puerta —dijo señalando la entrada del restaurante — ya no habrá marcha atrás — dijo la chica asiática con orgullo e intentado no derramar más lágrimas.

— Si, Cho, estoy completamente seguro.

— De acuerdo Harry, entonces espero que no me busques más — dijo con voz quebrada.

Harry la vio salir con la frente en alto del restaurante muggle, y suspiro de alivio en esta ocasión fue mucho más fácil que la anterior, ahora sí podría estar tranquilamente con _ella_. El no creía haberle puesto los cachos a Cho, porque él a pesar de lo dicho por Cho, el creía haber terminado con ella 13 meses atrás, como lo creía toda su familia y sus amigos.

Él les había comentado su intención de terminar con ella, el año anterior, pero no les comento que no fue capaz de sostener su decisión, cuando ella había comenzado a llorar.

Pero ahora todo era diferente porque estaba con _ella_, y el amor y el deseo por estar juntos había sido más grande que el sentimiento de culpa que le daba saber que él era el causante del llanto de Cho.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miro la hora, y vio que todavía tenía tiempo para ir a su apartamento, darse una ducha, cambiarse y esperar a su amada.

…

Era la quinta vez en menos de diez minutos en la que Harry veía la hora, estaba nervioso aunque más que eso, estaba ansioso, no entendía por qué no llegaba aún, su traslador llegaría a las 4:00 PM y _ella_ le había dicho que inmediatamente llegara se vendría directamente a su apartamento, eran las 4:15 PM y _ella_ todavía no llegaba.

Estaba pensando en posibles razones para justificar su retraso, cuando sonó el timbre, los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaron de él, tenía una ligera idea de quien era, así que corrió a abrir la puerta.

Efectivamente al abrir la puerta ahí estaba _ella_, tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre; una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro, ella lo observo estaba igual de guapo que la última vez que se habían visto en persona, y en medio de su entusiasmo olvido preguntarle si ya había terminado con su "novia" y salto hacia él, Harry reaccionó de inmediato y la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras la besaba, el beso fue correspondido, aunque hablaban todos los días por el espejo, no se veían personalmente hacia tres meses y eso era mucho tiempo para estar sin sus abrazos y sus besos principalmente.

La relación que ambos tenían se dio muy rápidamente, el tiempo más largo que habían compartido fue cuando se conocieron y no fueron más de 20 días, después de aquello intentaban verse lo más que podían, pero ambos tenían trabajos bastante absorbente y la prueba de ello, es que no lo hacían desde la última vez que él pudo viajar a Francia, — cuando la madre de Harry se enteró que tenía una nueva relación, y lo había ayudado en todo lo posible, y eso incluía haberle dado los espejos por los cuales podían hablar todo el tiempo— tres meses atrás.

Cuando les falto el aire se separaron, y _ella_ se bajó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— Me alegra que ya estés aquí, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? —dijo Harry demostrando lo ansioso que estaba.

_Ella _sonrió al escucharlo.

— Me retrase solo 15 minutos Harry — le dijo antes de darle un casto beso y dirigirse a la sala del departamento, el joven solo pudo observarla un poco embobado, sacudió la cabeza, recogió el equipaje que ella había dejado olvidado en la puerta cuando salto a sus brazos y la siguió — Tuve unos pequeños percances al llegar — él iba a continuar pero ella no lo dejo continuar, lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y continuo — Además quería hacerte sufrir un poco.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? — preguntó Harry perdido al no entender nada.

— ¿Y lo preguntas? — Dijo ella haciéndose la indignada — ¿ya lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Harry! — exclamo ella al ver que su no… No, él todavía no era su novio, a pesar de que por él había regresado después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Harry como si no entendiera de que hablaba.

— ¿Terminaste con Cho? Porque déjame recordarte que yo no soy la otra de nadie — Harry siguió sonriendo porque eso confirmaba lo que él creía que ella le estaba preguntando y solo la vio seguir divagando — Sabes muy bien que deje mi equipo por ti, y por eso busque puesto en un equipo Inglés, pero si no has tenido los pantalones para terminar con ella, yo no viviere acá, como me lo propusiste, me iré y no te volveré a ver hasta que lo hayas echo — el seguía sonriendo y eso a ella la estaba exasperando — ¿por qué no quitas esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes? — Exclamo — sabes qué, mejor me voy, cuando lo hayas hecho me hablas por el espejo — dijo mientras cogía su equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente.

A Harry eso lo divirtió, y por eso en vez de llamarla fue rápidamente en busca de su espejo.

— Pelirroja —la llamo desde la sala por el espejo.

_Ella_ que ya se encontraba en la puerta le pareció extraño y saco el espejo para verlo ahí con la misma sonrisa que de verdad la estaba enfadando.

Harry al ver que ella no contestaba, continúo.

— Pelirroja no sé por qué te enojas, te prometí que para cuando llegaras a Londres yo ya habría terminado _oficialmente_ con Cho, y es exactamente lo que hice, llegaste a Londres a las 4:00 PM y yo termine de hablar con ella cerca de las tres. Como veras no rompí mi promesa.

— Si eso es cierto ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? — volvió a decir ella hablando por el espejo.

— Primero porque te ves realmente hermosa divagando y segundo porque no me diste la oportunidad.

— ¿Era eso lo que estabas haciendo en el mundo muggle?

— Exactamente eso — confirmo Harry — Ahora vuelve aquí que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

La joven pelirroja no se demoró mucho en cerrar la puerta y deshacer sus pasos camino a la sala.

— Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias? — le dijo cuándo se paró frente a él.

— Si, pero que le vamos hacer — respondió él mientras ceñía sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de la joven pelirroja, para después besarla.

…

— No es justo que te tengas que ir —dijo desde la cama, mientras lo veía cambiarse, estaba enojada, no con Harry si no con su jefe.

— Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo — le respondió Harry con el mismo genio que ella, Sirius le había dicho que podía estar tranquilo hasta el fin de semana y era miércoles.

— ¿Es peligrosa esta misión? ¿Iras con tu compañero de siempre? Me preocupo Harry — Dijo esta vez ya más angustiada que enojada.

Harry se terminó de vestir y se acercó a la pelirroja que todavía estaba entre las sabanas, se sentó junto a ella, la abrazo por los hombros con una mano y con la otra tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— No creo que sea peligrosa, no iré con mi compañero de siempre porque está sancionado y por lo tanto no creo que haya algo de lo que debas preocuparte. — Le dijo para después besarla cariñosamente en la frente — Ahora hermosa, vuelve a dormir vuelvo en una semana te lo prometo.

— Esta bien, en parte lo comprendo, sé que es tu trabajo y por eso intento comprenderlo, es que pensé que podíamos estar junto por más tiempo y no solo una noche, además en dos días abra una cena en la casa de mis padres y te quería presentar a toda mi familia.

— A mí también me gustaría conocer a tu familia, así como presentarte a la mía, pero lamentablemente nos tocara esperar a que llegue de mi misión.

— Este bien ya te dije que intento comprenderlo, solo promete que te cuidaras, no harás nada estúpido e intentaras volver sano y salvo.

— Te lo prometo pelirroja — le dijo Harry antes de darle un suave beso — descansa, cuídate tú también, volveré la semana entrante.

— Cuídate y no olvides que te amo.

— Yo también Pelirroja — Sonrió y se marchó, tenía que llegar rápidamente al ministerio.

**H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.**

— ¿Entonces dónde está? — pregunto angustiada Molly Weasley

— Vuelvo y lo repito, No sé — Se excusó Ron ya que lo miraban como si él fuese el culpable de la "desaparición" de su hermana — Estoy esperando que Bill conteste la carta que le envié.

Los gemelos al ver a Ron aterrado porque su mamá lo acusara de no saber dónde estaba Ginny decidieron seguir jugando con él y basto una pequeña mirada entre ellos para saber cómo actuar.

— Es tu culpa Ronald — dijeron los gemelos a coro.

— Claro que no — volvió a exclamar Ron.

— Claro que sí — Respondieron juntos nuevamente y antes de que Ron pudiera replicar Fred hablo.

— Tú eras el responsable de saber a qué hora llegaría Ginny, y así poder recogerla.

— Pero ni esa tarea fuiste capaz de hacer — dijo George en tono lastimero.

— ¿Quién sabe dónde pueda estar? — continuo Fred en el mismo tono

— Sola y sin conocer a nadie.

— Perdida — gritaron los dos.

— Sin saber cómo llegar a casa — continuo Fred cada vez con más drama.

— Ella nunca conoció Londres — dijo George aparentemente aterrado.

— Oigan no es para tanto, ella no es una niña.

— Pero lo era cuando se fue de Inglaterra — dijo Molly que se había dejado influenciar por todo lo que habían dicho los gemelos.

— Se pudo aparecer en la madriguera después de que salió del ministerio. — Siguió excusándose Ron

— En realidad Ronald, Ginevra no debe de tener una imagen clara de la madriguera para poder aparecerse aquí ya que tenía 11 años la última vez que estuvo aquí — dijo Percy.

— Ves Ron — Empezó George.

— Es tu culpa — se escuchó el coro de los gemelos.

— Hasta Percy está de acurdo — completo Fred.

— Pudo tomar el autobús Noctambulo. — volvió a insistir Ron.

— Dejarías a tu hermanita menor subirse a ese autobús conducido por el cegatón de Bernie — Cuestiono aparentemente aterrado George.

Cuando Ron iba a replicarle a George, Hermione decidió intervenir sabía que si bien los gemelos estaban preocupados por Ginny, lo que decían solo tenía el propósito de molestar a Ron y por la cara que tenía él, lo estaban logrando.

— ¡Ya basta! — Dijo obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes — Ron puedes por favor decirnos que fue exactamente lo que te dijeron en la Oficina de Trasladores en el ministerio.

— Primero quiero que aclarar que el día de ayer fui víctima de una serie de sucesos desafortunados.

— ¿Cómo así que eventos desafortunados? — pregunto Arthur tomando la palabra por primera vez desde que habían empezado aquel jaleo.

— Eso papá, primero me quede dormido y llegue tarde al ministerio, por lo tanto me perdí una reunión que teníamos. Segundo, Harry estaba comportándose realmente extraño ¿pueden creer que Harry se tomó la tarde libre? — al decir esto vio en la mirada de los gemelos algo que no le gusto y por lo tanto siguió hablando antes de que ellos hicieran uno de sus típicos comentarios. — El caso es que por llegar tarde no me asignaron la misma misión que Harry, y ni siquiera Sirius me quiso contar de que se trata, al parecer es ultra secreta. Tercero ya que Harry pidió permiso para ausentarse en la tarde y él ya tenía misión asignada se lo concedieron, el problema de aquello radica, en que me asignaron a mí el informe sobre un problema que hubo con unas alfombras, Sirius me prohibió pararme del escritorio hasta terminarlo, Sin Harry me tomo más tiempo del normal, por esa razón no pude ir a la Oficina de Trasladores hasta pasadas las cuatro.

— Ron, si no fueras tan despistado esos sucesos "desafortunados" no hubiesen sucedido — dijo Hermione haciendo comillas en desafortunados — así que eso no es excusa, ahora si nos puedes decir que fue lo que te dijeron sobre Ginny — dijo un poco enojada por las largas que estaba dando Ron.

Ron rodo los ojos y murmuro por lo bajo que era una impaciente

— Como decía llegue a la oficina pasada las cuatro, y después de armarme de mucho valor para hablar con Parvati y después de aguantarme su mala cara, ella me dijo que su traslador acababa de llegar y que se sorprendía que no me hubiera cruzado con ella camino allá.

— ¿Y no la viste? — exclamo Ron.

— Por supuesto que no, en todo caso salí en su búsqueda, recorrí todo el camino hacia la salida, a ver si la veía, pero no lo hice, así que no sé qué se hizo.

— Ronald nos estas diciendo que ella llego ayer cerca de la cuatro de la tarde y nos vienes a contar hoy pasada la una…

— Ahhh… si — dijo Ron, pero sonó mas como una pregunta — lo que sucede es que ayer antes de salir, Sirius me dejo mucho trabajo, y salí muy tarde del ministerio, y hoy la mañana fue de locos, el trabajo de oficina se complica mucho más sin Harry.

— ¿En dónde está? — pregunto Hermione que se distrajo del tema principal que era saber dónde estaba Ginny.

— Esta en una misión, no sé dónde, ni de que se trata — dijo Ron cansado de repetirlo ya lo había dicho.

— ¿O sea que no estará para conocer a Ginny? — preguntó Molly.

— Ya la conoce mamá, que casi no se acuerde de ella es otra cosa.

— Bueno da igual donde este él, por lo menos sabemos que está en una misión, lo importante aquí es que no sabemos dónde está Ginny.

— Ginny aparecerá en cualquier momento, no conoce a nadie en Inglaterra a parte de nosotros, pero es una chica lista encontrara la forma de volver. Pero aun así debemos confiar que está bien, al igual que Harry, donde quiera que esté. — comento Hermione intentado defender un poco a Ron.

— ¿Quién está bien? Y ¿Quién está dónde? — dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la casa en la que se crio, y la que no visitaba desde hacía diez años. No sabía de quién hablaba su cuñada, además se sintió un poco intimidada por la forma en que la veía su familia.

Nadie en la casa se esperaba que Ginny llegara tan campante como si no hubiese estado desaparecida por más de 16 horas.

— ¡Ginny! — Grito su madre la cual fue la primera en reaccionar mientras se acercaba y casi la asfixia con un fuerte abrazo — ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ron nos contó que llegaste ayer ¿Por qué no nos escribiste para ir a buscarte?

Ginny se dejó abrazar la verdad es que extraño demasiado a su madre, mientras estuvo en Francia, por lo que no se quejó de su asfixiante abrazo.

— Molly cariño la vas a ahorcar, déjala respirar para que nos pueda decir donde a estado.

Molly al escuchar a su marido le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y la soltó,

— Es cierto Ginny, cuando Ron nos dijo que ya habías llegado, nos preocupamos mucho, tú no conoces Inglaterra.

— No es para tanto, tampoco soy una niña, me sorprende que Ron no les haya venido con el chisme antes.

— ¡Oye! No soy chismoso.

Ginny lo miro enarcando una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa.

— Lo que tú digas Ron — dijo de forma despreocupada.

— Entonces pecas — empezó Ron.

— ¿Dónde te metiste desde que llegaste hasta ahora? — finalizo Fred.

— Estaba en Londres.

— ¿En Londres? ¿Qué hacías allí? — pregunto Hermione.

— Primero quiero que quede claro que si los extrañe, y que todos me hicieron mucha falta.

— ¿Entonces por qué hasta ahora apareces? — preguntaron los gemelos a coro.

— Tenía asuntos que resolver.

— ¿Con quién? — pregunto sospechosamente Ron.

— Con mi novio — respondió Ginny como si no fuera extraño que ella estuviera donde su novio.

— ¿Con tu qué? — preguntaron todos su hermanos presentes a coro.

— Con mi novio —

— Ginny desde cuando tienes novio — pregunto asombrada Hermione por que la joven pelirroja nunca lo hubiese nombrado.

— Llevamos cerca de seis meses.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho Ginevra? — dijo Percy serio, mientras Ginny hacia una mueca al escuchar como su hermano la llamaba por su nombre completo.

— Porque nadie nunca pregunto.

— ¿Es un noviazgo a escondidas? — pregunto Arthur al cual no gustaba para nada la idea de que escondieran a su hija.

— Claro que no, yo lo llamaría más bien, un noviazgo de bajo perfil.

— ¿A qué te refieres con debajo perfil?

— A eso, ninguno de los dos, anda gritando a los cuatro vientos que somos novios, pero si alguien pregunta si tenemos una relación, yo digo que sí, y el igual, si no nos lo preguntan tampoco decimos algo.

— ¿Quiénes saben? — le pregunto Hermione todavía intrigada por saber quién era el novio de la pelirroja.

— Lo sabe Fleur, creo que Bill lo sospecha, pero como nunca preguntó… nunca se lo he confirmado, lo saben mis ex compañeras de equipo, y la mamá y la hermana de él.

— ¿Es inglés? — Pregunto su madre

— Si — respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo conociste en Francia? — pregunto su padre a lo que Ginny con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que le causaba mucho gracia aquel interrogatorio.

— Dices que es inglés — empezó Fred

— Pero tú no has estado en Inglaterra desde hace 10 años — continuo George.

— Por lo que es improbable que lo hayas conocido acá — conteo Fred.

— Y dices que no lo conociste en Francia — complemento nuevamente George.

— ¿Entonces donde lo conociste? — Terminaron en coro los dos.

— En Estados Unidos — fue la sencilla respuesta de Ginny

— No lo entiendo — dijo Ron.

— Sencillo yo estaba en un entrenamiento especial en Estado Unidos, y un día mis compañeras y yo decidimos salir a tomar algo, fuimos a un bar mágico y ahí lo conocí, por su acento sabía que era Ingles, somos muy diferentes en cuanto a nuestras personalidades, pero tenemos muchos gustos en común, después de ese encuentro hubo muchos más, mientras él estuvo allí, Estaba en América por cuestiones de trabajo, cuando el regreso a Inglaterra, nos empezamos a comunicar por cartas — Comento Ginny decidiendo que lo mejor era omitir ciertos detalles.

— Lo queremos conocer — comento Ron en plan de hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector.

— Si — continúo George — Hemos organizado una pequeña reunión mañana de bienvenida.

— Tráelo y preséntalo.

— No se va a poder — dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá junta a Hermione por todo aquel interrogatorio, no se había podido poner cómoda.

— ¿Por qué?

— No será, que nos lo quieres esconder.

— No, él no puede venir, sencillamente porque no está en la ciudad — comento y ante una mirada interrogante por parte de su familia añadió — cuestiones de trabajo.

— ¿Es que acaso en que trabaja?

— Es auror — dijo sencillamente, esperando ansiosa la reacción de su hermano, ella siempre ha sabido que su hermano y él se debían de conocer, pero nunca ha querido preguntarle por qué eso suponía que el conociera su verdadero apellido y eso era una discusión que todavía no habían tenido.

— Auror — gritaron todos, y Ginny noto que su hermano se estaba poniendo de un color escarlata intenso.

Todos los presentes conocían prácticamente a cada Auror del ministerio y en sus mentes repasaban los rostros de casa uno, para intentar adivinar de quien se trataba.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Prácticamente grito Ron — ¿Lo conozco? Claro que lo conozco — decía al borde de la histeria — ¿Quién es? — pregunto otra vez dirigiéndose a su hermana.

— Para qué, espera a conocerlo.

— Ginny si él trabaja en el departamento de aurores ¿por qué nunca menciono nada?

— Tengo hambre, no he comido — dijo intentando cambiar de tema, ganándose una mirada sospechosa por parte de todos.

— ¿Qué escondes Ginny? — pregunto George, que tenía la completa certeza de que su hermana escondía algo.

— La pelirroja tiene un secreto — continuo Fred.

Ginny incomoda por la mirada que todos les estaba dedicando decido contarles la verdad, es mejor ahora que más tarde se dijo.

— Digamos que mientras jugué en Francia — empezó Ginny mirando hacia otro lado — No me hacía llamar Ginny Weasley, si no Ginny Prewett.

— Ginevra Weasley — exclamo Molly con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Podemos dejar esta conversación para después, tengo una buena justificación.

Dijo y aunque su familia la miro raro, lo dejaron pasar, ya abría el momento de preguntar por qué su cambio de apellido en Francia.

— Así que él cree que te llamas Ginny Prewett — afirmo Hermione, pero aun así Ginny lo confirmo.

— Así es.

— Eso explica por qué no intento acercarse a Ron.

— Eso no importa, eso no justifica la Traición — dijo Ron — ¿Cómo se llama? — Volvió a insistir dirigiéndose a su hermana — Y no pienses en moverte de aquí hasta que no nos digas su nombre.

Ginny lo miro estrechando sus ojos.

— Tú no me mandas Ronald.

Ron iba a contestarle, pero Hermione lo interrumpió para evitar una batalla campal entre los dos hermanos.

— Ginny solo queremos saber su nombre, no nos puedes culpar por eso.

— Así es cariño, además somos conscientes de que si es Auror, es una buena persona — empezó Molly con un tono tranquilo — ¿Cuál es su nombre? Lo más seguro es que nosotros lo conozcamos y eso no hará sentir más tranquilos, sobre con quién pasaste la noche.

Ginny miro a su madre, la extraño tanto mientras vivió en Francia, así que suspiro y procedió a contestarles.

— Diré su nombre por ustedes — dijo mirando a Hermione y a su madre — No porque Ron me lo haya ordenado.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntaron los gemelos impacientes.

— Ok, su nombre es Harry Potter.

Ginny espero algún tipo de improperio por parte de sus hermanos hacia la humanidad de Harry o algún tipo de reacción exagerada, muy diferente a las reacciones que mostraban los rostros de su familia, aunque en general era una sola reacción, la misma en cada rostro, todos habían abierto los ojos como platos y sus bocas formaban una perfecta O.

— Harry — Emperor Fred

— James — continúo George.

— Potter —concluyeron incrédulos a coro.

— ¿Es tu novio? — preguntó Hermione sin darse cuenta que había entrado en el juego de palabras de los gemelos.

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza, la verdad las reacciones de sus hermanos todavía la tenían bastante confundida. Su hermano Ron que era el que más había insistido en saber el nombre de su novio, era el que más pálido se había puesto, y todavía no salía del shock, solo murmuraba cosa que se entendían como "Harry, Ginny, Novios" una y otra vez.

— ¿Harry es tu novio? — Pregunto Molly que todavía no parecía creerse aquello — y Lily lo sabe — dijo ya confirmado, lo que mucho tiempo antes Ginny había dicho.

— Es increíble — Comento su papá, tras salir de la impresión.

— No entiendo, bueno ya me quedo claro de que al parecer si lo conocen, pero no entiendo por qué les sorprende tanto.

— Ginny, Ginny, Ginny — comenzó Fred cantando su nombre con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— De todos los aurores del ministerio — continuo George.

— Tenías que hacerte novia, justamente de Harry Potter — Siguió Fred.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — volvió a preguntar Ginny que no entendía que pasaba.

— Harry Potter — dijo George.

— Es el compañero de Ron — respondieron los gemelos juntos, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Ginny solo abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Ron.

— No solo eso, es su mejor amigo — Continuo Hermione — y mío también, desde que empezamos Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué? — Grito Ginny — ¿Están de broma cierto?

— No — comento Molly — a Harry lo conocemos desde que él tenía 11.

— ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

— Cariño ese verano estabas muy ocupada en preparar tus cosas para el viaje a Francia, es lo más común que no lo recuerdes.

Ginny todavía no asimilaba la nueva información proporcionada por su madre.

— Si Ron es el compañero de Harry ¿por qué no viajaron juntos cuando lo conocí en Estados Unidos?

— Sanción — fue la respuesta de Hermione que ya había hecho memoria, para el tiempo de aquel viaje, porque era claro que ella lo recordaba — suele suceder mucho con tu hermano.

— Soy parecida a ustedes, porque nunca me ha relacionado con ustedes.

— Es típico de Harry — contesto con una sonrisa burlona George.

— No es muy dado a los detalles — Continúo Fred.

— Ronald, ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Percy al ver que Ron no parecía salir de aquel trance, a pesar de la discusión que había alrededor del novio de su hermana, que resultó no ser otro que Harry Potter, el hijo de Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores.

— ¿Crees que estoy bien? — Exploto Ron, exaltando a todos los presente — Me acabo de enterar que mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi hermano es el nuevo novio de mi hermanita — dijo Ron con el rosto rojo, se quedó callado unos segundos pensando algo, hizo una mueca rara y continuo hablando — Harry es como de la familia, eso debe de ser incesto.

— Ronald — Exclamo Hermione.

— Hay, no seas exagerado Ron, yo no conocía a Harry, por lo que nunca lo sentí de la familia.

— Ginny llevas saliendo con él los últimos seis meses y nunca le preguntaste el nombre de su compañero

— La verdad… no. Yo siempre asumí que el compañero de Harry era el auror que lo acompaño a los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y por sus amigos?

— Si pecas porque seamos sinceros, es bastante extraño que lleven saliendo casi seis meses, y al parecer tú no conoces nada de él, y por lo que podemos deducir, al parecer es reciproco.

Ginny se sonrojo, nunca lo hacía, pero su familia lo estaba consiguiendo, ella era consciente de que todo lo que decía su familia es bastante cierto, pero ella si conocía muchas cosas acerca de él; y la principal razón de su sonrojo era por lo que sentía al darse cuenta que su familia había deducido que en su relación con Harry al parecer estaba llena de secreto.

Ginny no se sentía en capacidad para contarles que Harry no conocía muchas cosas de ella. Era muy consiente que tenía que hablar con él para aclararle muchas cosas y una de esas era el tema de su apellido, eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer ese día, pero no contó con la nueva misión de Harry, ni con que fuera prácticamente de la familia.

Seis meses atrás cuando conoció a Harry, y consiente de que él conocía a Ron, decidió presentarse con el apellido de su madre, — en Francia lo utilizaba pero allí, todos sabían que su verdadero apellido era Weasley — Al principio no sabía hacia donde se dirigía su relación, por lo que decidió que no era conveniente comentarle que era hermana de Ron Weasley, Después se enteró de Cho, y eso la hizo trastabillar al momento de contarle la verdad, no quería que si llegaban a terminar mal, él tuviera problemas con su hermano.

Después la relación se empezó a poner cada vez más seria, y ella sospechaba que Lily Potter tenía algo que ver con eso, pues fue cuando Harry le dio el espejo, por el cual se podían comunicar a la hora que quisieran, sin tener que esperar a que la lechuza atravesara de un país al otro.

Y aunque el espejo era un mejor medio de comunicación que las cartas, ella esperaba contarle su apellido y por ende de toda su familia en persona, no quería que fuera de una manera tan impersonal como lo sería por una carta o tan fría por el espejo. Ahora el problema radicaba, en que Ron muy probablemente se iba a contactar con Harry antes de que ella lo pudiera hacer, pues por seguridad Harry había dejado su espejo en el apartamento en la mañana.

— Si conozco cosas de él, sé que es hijo de James y Lily Potter, que es hermano mayor de una pelirroja llamada Gaea, su padrino se llama Sirius Black, es padrino de un metamorfomago llamado Teddy, que es hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre desde que estaba en Hogwarts y de la sobrina bastante menor que él de Sirius. No se le dan muy bien las pociones, por lo que su madre, lo instruyo bastante bien para que no reprobara en la academia de Aurores. Y hasta ahora nunca había relacionado que su mejor amiga trabaja para el departamento de Ley Mágica como Hermione, vuelvo y digo nunca le pregunte por su compañero porque inocentemente creí que era el mismo que lo acompaño a Estados Unidos, si eso le sumamos que intentamos no hablar de trabajo.

— Valla Ginny parece que conoces a Harry, sabes lo mismo que sabemos todos nosotros y cualquier persona que haya escuchado hablar de él.

Ginny miro a su hermano con rencor.

— Fue novio de Cho Chang, una chica asiática un año mayor que él, desde que él estaba en su quinto año en Hogwarts, hasta el año pasado… — empezó, pero decidió cambiar de rumbo le que iba a decir — El caso es que lo conozco, puede que él no sepa algunas cosas mías, sabe que soy la menor de varios hermanos, no sabe exactamente cuántos pero sabe que tengo más de dos hermanos mayores, sabe que vivía en Francia con mi hermano mayor y su familia, sabe que me fui muy joven a vivir a Francia y que extraño con todo mi corazón a mi familia, reconozco que hemos tenido varios errores, con respecto a comunicación, pero que ninguno se atreva a cuestionar el tipo de relación que tengo con Harry.

Sus hermanos iban a replicar cuando alguien llego por la chimenea, y entro en la sala hablando como si de su casa se tratase.

— Molly, Arthur, no saben de lo que me he enterado, la pelirroja mayor le estaba contando a Prongs, que Harry tenia novia, y que el pobre es tan despistado que no relaciono el apellido Prewett con ustedes… no sabía que la pequeña pelirroja y Harry se conocieran…

Dijo Sirius, pero se interrumpió al ver que su información no era recibida con la sorpresa esperada, así que decidió ver alrededor de la sala, para ver a todos los Weasley reunidos y a una pelirroja que no conocía… la miro fijamente incomodando un poco a Ginny para después soltar una carcajada que a ella le sonó como un ladrido… Sirius sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de verla y se dirigió esta vez solo a ella.

— ¿Tu eres Ginny? ¿No? — pregunto aunque el sabia la respuesta.

Ginny extrañada asintió con la cabeza, no sabía quién era él, pero por lo dicho era bastante obvio que conocía a los Potter, bastante bien.

— Valla… y yo que pensé que iba a tener que ordenarle a Harry que volviera, cuanto antes para que nos presentara.

Ginny abrió los ojos al reconocer frente a quien estaba, y en un acto infantil e irreflexivo, saco rápidamente su varita y le lazo su mejor mocomurciélago.

— ¡GINNY! — Gritaron todos, aunque con diferentes entonaciones, sus padres, Hermione y Percy alarmados; los gemelos divertidos por lo que acaba de hacer, y Ron sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana.

Cuando Sirius se deshizo del hechizo y la impresión de lo que le acaba de hacer la joven novia de su ahijado solo atino a preguntarle por qué había hecho aquello, a lo que la joven respondió con los ojos entornados.

— Tú fuiste el que mando a Harry a esa misión antes de tiempo, le habías dicho que no tendría que viajar hasta el fin de semana, pero esta mañana le mandaste un patronus anunciándole que salía hoy… — dijo y Sirius solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues nunca se imaginó que su ahijado hubiese pasado la noche con la pelirroja, y eso solo hizo que se planteara la idea, de que aquella relación era más seria de lo que la misma Lily se imaginaba — Llegue ayer en la tarde, y por tu culpa apenas y pude disfrutar con MI novio, al cual no veía hace cerca de TRES meses, ¿y tienes el descaro de preguntar por qué te hechice?...

— Valla que tienes carácter pelirroja… En mi defensa diré, que no sabía que Harry tenía visitas, aunque me lo debí imaginar, Harry nunca se toma la tarde libre…

Sirius empezó a divagar y antes de que Ginny pudiese decir algo más, Sirius se despidió de la familia y dijo que tenía cosa que hacer, no sin antes informarles que Lily Potter los había invitado a TODOS a una cena esa misma noche.

— Eso fue raro — comento Fred después de que Sirius volviese a desaparecer por la chimenea.

— Completamente de acuerdo hermano…

**H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.**

Harry prácticamente corría por los pasillos del ministerio buscando la forma más rápida para llegar al cuartel de Aurores, todavía no asimilaba muy bien lo que decía la carta que le había enviado su padrino, que para el colmo de males por el mal tiempo que estaba haciendo en Escocia, había hecho retrasar a la lechuza, ocasionando que recibiera la carta con cuatro días de retraso. Ya prácticamente había hecho todo el proceso de espionaje al que había sido designado, por lo que en cuanto leyó la carta no le importó mucho y dejo atrás Glasgow, para aparecerse en un callejón en Londres cerca al Ministerio…

Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, y a pesar de que ella lo había engañado, o bueno engañado no, le había ocultado muchas cosas, no estaba enfado con ella, se imaginaba que ella tendría sus razones justas para haberle ocultado que era hermana de Ron Weasley; si bien él nunca le había dicho que él era su mejor amigo, ella debía de asumir que se conocían, ambos eran aurores y todos los aurores se conocen entre sí.

Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, pero la que más le preocupaba era, como se lo tomaría Ron, casi nunca hablaban de su hermana menor, pero sabía que él era bastante celoso, para con ella.

Harry por primera vez odio, no poder aparecerse dentro del ministerio, no quería pasar por el cubículo que compartía con Ron, hasta no haber hablado con Sirius, y que él le explicara el contenido de la carta, que había recibido horas atrás.

Cuando llego al cuartel se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Sirius sin mirar a hacia su cubículo y rogándole a Merlín y a Morgana y a todo cuanto mago conocido que Ron no estuviera, y si estaba que no lo viera llegar.

— Hola Eliona — saludo Harry a la secretaria de su padre y de Sirius, después de recobrar el aire. — esta Sirius.

— ¡Oh! Harry, si, si esta, pero no creo que pueda atenderte.

— ¿Por qué?

— Está en una reunión con tu padre, y me dijo que no los molestara a menos de que el mundo se estuviera cayendo — Harry la miro raro, a lo que ella sonrió y respondió — un dicho muggle que le escucho a tu madre.

— Mmmm… — Harry la miro y sonrió con inocencia. — Eliona, ellos no se molestaran si me dejas entrar… di que sí…

— Harry no puedo…

— Si puedes… yo puedo decir que entre sin que me vieras, por que estabas ayudando a algún auror con algo… — rogo, poniendo la cara con la que Harry sabia la secretaria, no le negaría nada.

— Mmmm… no lo creo… te tocara esperar — dijo y cuando Harry iba a volver a replicarle, ella continuo hablando mirando hacia otro lado — de igual forma he dormido mal anoche, bucare un café cargado, no creo que el té me ayude… nos vemos Harry — dijo mientras se alejaba de su escritorio, dándole libre acceso a la oficina de Sirius a Harry…

— Ginny es bastante divertida, y con lo que hemos hablado Lily y yo con ella, hemos descubierto que de verdad quiere a Harry.

— Prongs, yo no tuve que cruzar varias palabras con ella, yo me di cuenta cuando me lanzo el mejor mocomurciélago que he visto en mi vida.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo Harry exaltando a los amigos que evidentemente lo que estaban haciendo era chismoseando como dos viejas, en lugar de tratar temas de seguridad mágica como le habían hecho creer a Eliona — ¿Ginny te hechizo? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Harry! — Exclamo su padrino sorprendido de verlo allí — ¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que llegarías hasta dentro de tres días.

— Y yo me imagino que tu no esperarías que yo me quedara en Escocia, después de la carta que me enviaste… donde decía que no solo habías conocido a Ginny, si no que habías cenado con ella y su familia — empezó Harry haciendo que James mirara a su amigo con ganas de ahorcarlo, Lily le había advertido que no le podía decir nada a Harry, pues él se debía de enterar por boca de Ginny, y no de terceros — al principio no entendí nada, ¿cómo la habías conocido? Y ¿por qué cena con su familia cuando yo ni siquiera la conocía?… hasta que al final de tu carta me revelas que ella es Ginevra la hermanita de Ron…

— ¡Sirius! — Exclamo James — Lily te dijo que no te metieras en eso…

— ¿Qué? — Contesto con falsa inocencia — Yo solo le di un empujoncito a la pelirroja.

— Eso no se hace Sirius…

Después de estar casi una hora hablando con su padre y con su padrino donde le contaron a Harry, como Lily siempre lista desde que él le había dicho el apellido de Ginny ella la había relacionado con los Weasley, y como el día que él se había ido, durante el almuerzo ella les había contado; además de como Sirius había ido a contarle a los Weasley la nueva noticia y se encontró con Ginny y las razones que dio ella para hechizarlo, lo cual le saco una carcajada a Harry…

Después le contaron lo ocurrido en la cena, más detalladamente… Harry salió del cuartel rápidamente quería llegar a su apartamento cuanto antes, y ver si estaba ella, tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero él tenía una cosa clara, era que su amor por la pelirroja era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que no le doliera que ella le hubiese ocultado aquello. Adema de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a los hermanos de la pelirroja, en especial a Ron, pero eso sería más adelante, por el momento lo importante era hablar con Ginny.

…

Cuando Harry llego a su apartamento lo recibo un delicioso olor a tarta de melaza recién hecha, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, allá debería de estar ella.

— Huele delicioso, me debo de poner celoso, de que mi novia haga una tarta de melaza para otra persona… porque hasta donde yo sé, se supone que llego hasta dentro de tres días.

— Harry llegaste — dijo Ginny que se había sorprendido, de verlo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y dando gracias a Merlín porque Harry decidiera hablar cuando ya había soltado la tarta, de lo contrario esta se le hubiese caído y su esfuerzo se hubiese ido a la basura. — Que sorpresa, la tarta no la hice para nadie en especial, solo recordé que es tu favorita y como hace tanto que no la hacía, decidí hacerla para comprobar que no se me hubiese olvidado.

— Mmmm… me alegro de que no me tenga que poner celoso, estoy aquí porque te quise dar una sorpresa.

— Y valla que me la has dado — dijo Ginny sonriendo, pero sin moverse de donde estaba, acción que hizo que Harry frunciera el entrecejo…

— Te cuento un secreto Ginny...

— Claro Harry…

— Esperaba que me recibieras mas efusivamente, pero desde que llegue no te has movido.

Ginny que había estado nerviosa por la reacción de Harry cuando se volvieran a ver, sonrió y corrió a saludarlo como era costumbre en ella saltando hacia él, abrazarlo por el cuello y enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él, para después besarlo, Harry le devolvió el beso como siempre, lo que termino de relajar a la pelirroja que había estado nerviosa, pues aunque no sabía que Harry llegaría pronto, si era consciente de que él ya sabía quién era su familia.

— Tenemos que hablar, lo sabes ¿no? — dijo Harry cuando se separó para tomar aire, Ginny lo miro y asintió — pero te he extrañado tanto, que eso puede esperar — dijo mientras afianzaba su agarre en las caderas de la chica, la volvía a besar y se dirigió hasta su habitación… Igual podían hablar más tarde.

**H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.H&G.**

— ¿no me vas a decir nada? — le pregunto Ginny a Harry cuando todavía estaban entre las sabanas…

— ¿Qué te tendría que decir?

— ¡Harry! — Protesto — yo sé que ya sabes que te mentí con respecto a mi apellido…

— En realidad no lo hiciste, solo lo ocultaste — dijo Harry queriendo jugar con ella un poco, pero por la mirada que ella le dedico, supo que lo mejor era hablar con seriedad. — Ginny no te voy a mentir, me dolió un poco que me ocultaras que eras la hermana menor de los Weasley, si bien en nuestras conversaciones yo no te hable de ellos con nombre si los mencione en alguna ocasión, además que tu debías saber que yo por una forma u otra los debía de conocer… pero me imagino que tendrás tus razones y espero que me las digas, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, yo me enamore de la pelirroja juguetona y alegre que conocí en América, a la que le gusta tanto el Quidditch que a pesar de lo que pensaba su familia se convirtió en jugadora profesional, en la chica que no necesita que yo exprese mis sentimientos con palabras por que los entiende… En la chica que espero y me ame como yo la amo a ella… ella fue de la que me enamore, no su apellido, tú te puedes llamar como sea, pero siempre serás la misma, y de tu personalidad y tu forma de ser es de lo que me enamore.

Tras estas palabra Ginny quedo anonadada, ya que como el mismo había dicho él no es dado a ser muy demostrativo con sus sentimiento… por lo que ella solo atino a besarlo larga y pausadamente.

Depuse de aquel beso ella se encargó de decirle las razones por las cuales nunca le había dicho acerca de su apellido, y que en parte se debía a un miedo irracional que tenía, algo no muy propio de ella, pero al nunca haberse enamorado, no supo qué hacer con aquel sentimiento… hasta que ya todo fue avanzando, y después cuando ya se lo iba a decir, él se tuvo que ir.

— Me parecen muy razonables, tus razones…

— ¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo? — dijo haciendo un tierno puchero con los labios, que ella sabía que a Harry le encantaba.

Por su lado Harry tras escucharla y mirarla, no reprimió una sonrisa, y la acomodo en su pecho, para besarla.

— ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? Es algo que no concibo, o por lo menos no por eso…

— Eso me alegra — comento Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry para escuchar el sonido de su corazón —… Harry no quiero dañar el momento, pero ¿ya hablaste con Ron? — dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para fijarla en los ojos verdes de Harry…

— No… no he hablo con él… y por el momento no lo hare — dijo y Ginny lo miro interrogante —… Quiero disfrutar de mi novia un buen rato antes de que mi mejor amigo intente asesinarme por acostarme con su hermanita pequeña

Dijo con una sonrosa picara, mientras la giraba para él quedar encima de ella, y empezar a hacerle cosquillas. Ginny solo reía, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación de las cosquillas, y agradeció mentalmente a quien fuera, por la excelente idea de Harry de no hablar todavía con Ron, quería estar todavía mucho tiempo más con él.

— Te amo pelirroja — le dijo antes de besarla con adoración, haciendo sentir a Ginny una de las mujeres más afortunadas del planeta.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí... espero que les haya gustado... me demore cerca de dos meses o algo así escribiendo, (aunque confieso que la idea vino mientras estudiaba para un parcial :P ), igual si les gusta lo tomare como que la demora en escribirlo valió la pena...**

**Espero lo hayan disfruta besos!**

**Sophie...**


End file.
